Saigo no Wagare - The Final Goodbye to my Dearest Sister
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: When your life is at the end, the best you can do, is to make sure that your efforts are not in vain. One of my heaviest work yet, pls R&R!


_**Goodbye, my dearest Sister**_

_**This is literally one of my heaviest piece of work I have ever worked upon. This is actually a 'What-if' one-shot of my OC Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia's fate. **_

_**You all know Chihaya Kisaragi, right? Good. If not, you should check her out. The premise is this; the cold-hearted lady, whom she lost all her family members due to an e-coli epidemic, finally met her end in her last effort to restore the 'Voice of Balance – Chihaya Kisaragi'.**_

_**Chihaya, as you all may have known, lost her brother, Yuu, in an incident eight years prior to Idolmaster 2. That set me thinking, what if Yuu hasn't died, instead only to be rescued by Chris in the midst of the confusion and chaos due to the accident? However, years and years of protecting innocent families, reconciling breaking families and protecting innocent lives have slowly taken a toll on Chris at a young age of 25 by the start of Idolmaster 2.**_

_**My upcoming canonical storyline will feature this but for now, this is the non-canon storyline. **_

_**I…I just don't know what t say, by the time I wrote finished this, I literally cried…Fortunately, this is a non-canon storyline, or I may cry even harder.**_

_**(Added: Just got word that my Story is added in the Archive of The Reviews Lounge, Too...Well, so that means one thing. I will soon make a multi-chapter story completely different from my canonical timeline I have in my mind. That means, no Atelier Series, no Darksiders, no Vikrant and Alcom, nothing. Everything start from scratch. Hope you may look forward to it :) ) **_

"_**Death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft brown earth, with the grasses waving above one's head, and listen to silence; To have no yesterday and no tomorrow; To forget time, to forgive life, to be at peace…" – Oscar Wilde.**_

Solace…

Peace…

An end to everything, once and for all, to be at one with self, to listen to the peaceful silence, to be free of the burden that she once held as she had finally done what she had achieved.

That of bonding a family back together…

Chris had lost everything dear to her; her loved ones and her family tree. Her family tree was lost to an E-Coli epidemic that she went through when she was four.

For many years she had been living in torment, holding to her survivor's guilt like a badge in the symbol of her family tree's necklace. The survivor's guilt that if Chris had thought of a cure earlier, that if she had done anything to save them, then maybe everything would have been fine.

Chris had been ostracized many a time in her teens. Being the last member of the Fuschias, she has been accused of being a 'jinx' that cursed her whole family to an untimely death. Chris initially had once contemplated suicide, because she could not take people's accusations anymore. That was, until she found her family's last will.

The only thing that kept her alive was to do her family tree's last wish – to prevent any family from splitting up, or even reconciled them, to prevent history from repeating itself once more. Years went by, and she had completely threw out her emotions to become a diligent, intelligent, elegant, beautiful yet Cold-Hearted maiden, with all that was left being a soul that was cold, broken, wounded, and empty inside.

With such striking beauty, grace, and elegance she quickly became popular despite her cold-heartedness.

Chris was respected, loved and feared by many, but to herself she was nothing more than just a cold-hearted maiden of ice who had lost everything that was dear to her; she was nothing...

She had done everything she could. For many years, Chris had helped families that have fallen out get back together and families, which were on the verge of it, reconcile.

Any outside influences - terrorists, gangsters, or even supernatural forces like yokais, who dared to tear any innocent family apart by invoking anything, like natural disasters, Chris would annihilate them with a coldness never seen before a mortal's eyes.

She didn't care for the perpetrators' pleas, she would kill them all with her infused Liquid Nitrogen powers.

If there was any family that she encountered over the years had been on the verge of breaking up, Chris would do her utmost to ensure that they will not fall out. Finding the root of the family's falling out and effectively eliminating it. She succeeded every time, earning the respect of those families whom she helped to reconcile and families whom she saved from outside influences.

If it was any stepparents whom Chris encountered over the years wanting to bond with their child, but could not because the child did not want to recognize their step-mom or stepfather, she would bond with the children involved and slowly helped them grew accustomed to their new family. Those children whom she helped looked up to her as a 'big-sister'.

She had finally succeeded at putting an end to these atrocities, with the reconciliation of the family whose daughter they called 'The Blue Bird Songstress - Chihaya Kisaragi'

The songstress's brother, thought to have died in an car accident eight years ago, was actually alive. Yuu was brought into care by Chris after the chaos of the incident. Neither Chihaya nor Chris knew that the boy the latter rescued was Chihaya's brother.

Yuu was placed into permanent stasis due to his massive injuries, because curing using Chris's Cryokinetic powers required stasis to be effective.

Eight years later, Chris met Chihaya once more. By then Chihaya was cold, socially awkward, and only passionate about music.

They got along well with each other due to their no-nonsense attitude towards their work. Chihaya looked up to Chris as a mentor as she helped her in memorizing the lyrics effectively. After visiting Yuu Kisaragi's grave with Chihaya, Chris warmed up to her and her producer. Chris found out that Chihaya's family had broken up and fallen apart due to the Yuu's death. Chihaya felt that she was completely at fault since she failed to protect the brother whom she loved dearly. Ever since then, Chihaya had been completely devoted to just nothing but classic music because of her brother's last wish of wanting to see her sing.

Chris admitted that this was a shock to her; she never knew that there were people that have the same problems as her in the past. She slowly accepted that she might not be alone, after all.

Chris and Chihaya's bond deepened when the former shared her own painful past to the latter. The empathy within them slowly defrosted the 'Icy' Heart inside Chris, and she slowly opened up to the Idols of 765. Chris showed more of her 'maternal' side as she bonded both the idols with Chihaya, helping her to move from her awkwardness in her social circle. Chris also offered tips to help Chihaya adapt into the cruel world of the entertainment industry; tabloids were the kings of exaggeration.

However, Chris thought that something was amiss, that there was a peculiar feeling; Yuu might not be dead yet. She was there at the car accident eight years ago that Chihaya had described, and it was reported that no one was hurt at the scene of the incident.

When Chihaya found out that her voice might not last past the Idol Academy awards, Chris took matters into her own hands…stoically determined not to let history repeat itself once again.

She would not see her best friend suffer at the hands of fate.

That and the scandal that involves the songstress's brother's death, saying that it was the entire songstress's fault, all because of a jealous and full-of-hatred manager of a rival production company, Kuroi…

Chris visited Chihaya to console her but the latter blatantly told Chris to get lost, that she would never understand the pain that Chihaya would go through despite their same past. Leaving a very broken Chris staring stoically at the door, trying to absorb the unintentional insults Chihaya thrown at her, not noticing that this bottling up was slowly taking its toll upon her.

Chris vowed to prove to Chihaya that she indeed cared for the songstress, going so far as to interrogate the people that are involved in the incident and even Chihaya's neighbors eight years back, while bottling up any emotions that might threatened to consume her.

Chris finally found out, through Chihaya's photo of her and her brother, that Yuu was indeed alive. The exact person placed in permanent stasis during the eight years had been Chihaya's brother all along. The reason the report said that no injuries were involved, was because Chris saved Yuu at the last minute and made away with him. He would be the one who died, if not for Chris's prompt stasis cryo-kinetic treatment. Chihaya only thought Yuu died because she assumed that the vehicle involved in the accident had already killed him in the chaos of it all, she and her parents would not believe what the news had said; the media always love to exaggerate stuffs occasionally.

By that time, despite her young age of 25, Chris's body was slowly taking its toll due to the immense amount of effort to maintain her family's promise. She was coughing up blood every now and then, and had been keeping this sickly condition of her from other people, taking painkillers to combat her deteriorating health and her painful breathing.

However, the sight of having to see Chihaya reconciled with her brother and her parents after years of hardships, separation and suffering, spurred her on to the very final hurdle of her life despite the many warnings of her colleagues and the many painkillers that she had to take.

With her precise driving skills she transported the songstress's brother, who was fully healed, to the Idol Academy Awards where the Idols of 765, the agency where the songstress was produced, were going to sing the song _**'Yakusoku'.**_

Chris felt herself dying, knowing that anytime now, her failing health would inevitably end her life. Her coughing purged out blood through her system and she could slowly feel her life draining away.

She stepped upon the accelerator as hard as she could, ignoring any signs of extreme pain and fatigue threatening to make her fail. The turbocharger in her cars worked themselves overtime in full chap, giving Chris's car the extra power she needed. The Multi Media Interface inside her car calculate the best possible way to avoid the traffic to reach her destination in the best way possible.

Meanwhile at the Award Ceremony 765 Pro won the overall IA Grand Prix Award, and were requested to sing one of their numbers. That completely shook Chihaya with fear, with the slanderous scandal still fresh in everyone's mind and paparazzi bothering her every single day, how would she face the audience with such bad reputation pinned upon her?

Chihaya's voice froze, reminded of her brother's apparent death as the guilt slowly consumed her while facing the overwhelming number of the audience inside the Award Ceremony Hall. Her throat infection did not help either.

Just when she thought everything was all over; her career, her friends, her life, everything…Yuu Kisaragi charged through, bursting with energy, so happy to get to see his sister after all this years of separation...

Filled with emotion, gratitude and relief, Chihaya and the Idols of 765 managed to soulfully put their hearts in singing _**'Yakusoku',**_ effectively solving her crisis once and for all. To make things better, her family was finally reconciled; their past grievances forgiven as they embraced one another and cried happily.

However, Chihaya fainted, her throat infection at its limit; losing her voice seemed inevitable…but Chris appeared with the researched cure thanks to her precise driving skills to transport it in time despite her dying condition.

With her last of her cryo-kinetic powers and the cure taking effect, Chris secretly cured the songstress as flashes of her past with her family tree passed through her mind, finally realizing the symbolism of this flashback…

It was over…it was finally over…

The atrocities of families splitting up were finally over; the very song _**'Yakusoku'**_ due to the soulfulness of the song. Amazing, miraculous, but true…

With that, Chris could finally be at peace with herself...she didn't care this is her last; she only wanted the songstress and her friends, and parents, to find the best happiness that life could offer - _**LOVE.**_

With the last of her abilities she wrote a terribly written message and by the last full stop, smiled as she closed her eyes while lying upon the floor and laughing gently till no laughs can be heard...

When Yuu Kisaragi, Chihaya's parents, and the Idols of 765 arrived, hearing the good news that her throat infection miraculously cured, they arrived to hear shocking, tragic, yet bittersweet news…

Chris…passed away peacefully, due to exhaustion.

Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, the Icy Maiden, whom they know as the maiden who rescued the Chihaya's honor, career, and her ultimate happiness because of the curing of the songstress's brother…passed away peacefully.

However, she left a terribly-written letter that when deciphered by an idol of 765, Haruka Amami, goes something like this…

"_**To all whom it may concern…**_

_**Thank you…I knew my time on Earth will not be for long. I am more or less prepared for this. As long as I can make the songstress, her friends and her family happy, nothing else matters. Make sure to keep smiling my beautiful songstress, or should I say, my dearest 'sister'. And to all of you who supported her as well, I thereby thank you…As my last wish, I need not ask more, place me by the side of my family's grave so that I can be with them in the White City…**_

_**I can finally be with my family tree. I am finally in peace with myself…Mom, dad, everyone…**_

_**I'm home…and thank you…"**_

Chihaya held the letter close to her chest as tears streamed down upon her cheeks, smiling sadly, realizing the sacrifices that Chris was willing to make in order to restore her family, friends, everything. It was as if Chris was beside her in spirit, telling her to move on. To sing not just for her brother, her friends, but for everyone.

Six years later, the engaged **Chihaya** and producer, along with **Yuu Kisaragi** and the Idols of 765 visited the grave of the **Chris** with bittersweet smiles.

_**Here lies the Icy Maiden – Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia**_

_**Head of Quattro Gmbh.**_

_**Finally in peace with her family, may her soul in heaven rest in peace.**_

The very car that is beside her grave was the very car that she used her very last strength to deliver the cure, and transport the songstress's brother, the_** Audi Le Mans Quattro.**_

Chihaya, along with her friends, her fiancé, her brother, and her parents sang _**'Saigo no Wagare – The Final Farewell'**_ after that, she kneeled down, tears slowly flowing from eyes as she smiled.

"_**Thank you…and goodbye, my Dearest Sister"**_


End file.
